Things can only get better from here
by wolfcubkira
Summary: Mark howell is a normal guy. So why is all this weird stuff happening? Murders on the train? Demons? Can't a guy just get to work?


A/N I really should be working on "Fallen" but this wont leave me alone and I end up typing it instead. I HATE OC'S. I REALLY DO. Yet here I am, writing a story about an OC. D: There are none of the original Supernatural characters in this. Sorry.

I would say I was a happy man. I wasn't rich or famous, I didn't have a fancy house or car, but I was content with my life. I worked a 9 till 5 office job that I really hated, but it was only temporary. Until I finished my book, or picked up the guitar I bought for cheap from a charity shop and wrote a song. Until I discovered I was good at sports, or a long lost rich relative died and I was left millions in the will. Yes, it was only temporary.

I lived in a 2 bedroom flat with my girlfriend Jenna, and our daughter Hayley. I had wanted to marry Jenna, but I was pretty sure she was having an affair with that waiter from Nando's. We went there practically every week and Jenna doesn't even like chicken. Not that I had any evidence but the paranoia lingered at the back of my mind. Plus, I didn't really have the money to spend on a wedding and Jenna was happy with me being her boyfriend, not husband.

I woke up to the lovely feeling of being repeatedly prodded in the cheek. "Huh? What'reyoudoin?" I mutter and try to cover my face with the blanket.

The prodding continues.

"Wake up Daddy! Your toast is get coldy! WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" The noise is giving me a headache already so I jump out of bed and grab the little girl, throwing her in the air.

"How are you this morning, monster?" Hayley's hands are covered in glitter and butter and I dread to think what she's been doing. She smiles and pats my head.

"Daddy awake now. Make glitter pictures with me!" I want to, I really do, but I have to get to work. Maybe I could fit in a few minutes of glitter filled madness. I look over at the clock on the wall and ubruptly put Hayley down.

"Jesus Christ! It's 8 o'clock! Sorry honey, Daddy will make glitter pictures with you later, I promise, but I have to go to work now."

I get dressed at an Olympic speed, but it takes a while to get the glitter/butter off of my face. Running through the kitchen and grabbing the cold, soggy toast, I kiss Jenna goodbye and run out the door.

I wish the elevator were working because the last thing you need when you're running late is 4 flights of stairs. Eventually, I make it out onto the street and start running to the train station.

~#~

I missed the train.

I went into the café and bought a cup of coffee and a muffin because I hadn't eaten the toast I had taken from home. I think I dropped it running for the train but at least the birds get fed I suppose. The girl behind the cash register kept staring at me as I payed. I said, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She said nothing. Just stared. "Creep." I muttered, turning to get sugar.

"The time draws near."

I turned to face her again. "What did you just say?" No reply. She was beginning to irritate me. Who did she think she was? I just wanted a cup of bloody coffee, not a stupid game of 20 questions. "I said that the time draws near. Everyone is needed in the war between heaven and hell." She replied, no hint of emotion in her voice. I was momentarily stunned, before leaning in closer. "How much coffee have you drank today? I suggest you lie down, before you get fired for inappropriate comments towards paying costumers." I grabbed my things and left, leaving her blank face behind me.

To say it hadn't shaken me up would be a lie. I knew that she was probably just a sleep deprived lunatic, but her words were going round and round my head. _"The time draws near."_ What does that even mean? I gripped my coffee cup tighter, watching the city whoosh past through the train window. It didn't mean anything, just jibberish. I tried to focus on just _getting to work_ but my thoughts kept returning to my encounter at the coffee shop. Maybe she just meant that my watch was broken, or maybe today was some special festival or something. I shook my head in a physical attempt to clear it and thought about other things. Hayley would be old enough to go to proper school soon. Does she need special clothes for that or wh-

The train stops.

I look out the window. We're not at a station. The train has stopped in the middle of the tracks? There is no one else in the carriage with me, so I get out of my seat and walk to the front of the train_. I just want to get to work_. That's all! No crazy coffee people, no broken trains, just to get to work. As I walk through the train I see no other people. The lights flicker. I ignore it and keep walking.

I hear voices up ahead and quicken my pace. There are two men in the train too! I started to approach one of the men talking but stopped when I saw the knife. The man was tall and bald, with huge arms. The other man next to him was shorter, with a smug smirk on his face. The driver of the train was slumped forward in his seat and if it weren't for all the blood, he could have been sleeping.

The taller one had the knife, and his hands were stained a dark red. I should have run, forced open one of the doors and escaped, but I didn't. I hid behind a row of seats and listened to their conversation. I have always been nosey and this is no exception. However, what they said makes no sense to me.

"How much longer before he says yes do you think?" says the tall one. The shorter one tenses, an angry look on his face. "I don't care. That's none of our business. I never wanted to be involved in any of this Lucifer nonsense, I just like killing people." He gives the train driver's corpse a kick. The noise makes me gag.

"What about the other one? Dean? What if he says yes? Then we're all buggered!" the bald one starts pacing, so I shuffle backwards.

"He won't say yes. He's too stubborn, so I've heard. Who cares what the angels are doing anyway?" I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm going to make a run for the door. I can't listen to this anymore.

I take another deep breath and get ready to move when the doors burst open. A man and a woman run into the train and every thing goes haywire. The two men whirl around, and I could have sworn their eyes were black. The woman starts speaking really fast in some language and for some reason the men hate that. The man she came with is fighting the tall one and throwing salt and water at him. I am sat on the floor like an idiot. The woman finishes her poem or whatever the hell it was and then… well, the two men vomit smoke. They collapse onto the floor, unconscious and the man leans against a train seat. I wonder if I am going mad.

"The third train jacking this month. This is getting harder." The woman says, her voice soft.

"You say it's getting harder? You just stand there and talk! I'm the one getting my ass kicked!" The man is medium height, with blonde hair that looks like it could use a cut. The woman is short, with long, red hair. She sighs irritably. "Whatever, don't get your panties in a bunch. We're done here, lets go." She turns to leave and for some reason, this angers me. So I stand up.

"What the hell just happened? What was that smoke stuff?"

the man sighs and glares at me. The woman stares in shock. "How are you here? Why are you st-" she begins, but I'm way past the point of listening.

"You were going to leave him!" I shout, pointing at the train driver. She shrugs.

"Well yeah. He's dead. Not much we can do there, is there really? Anyway, how are you here?" I stand still. All she cares about is how I got here? Not the fact that there's a dead man a few feet away and people who have smoke inside their bodies?

"I got on at a platform? Jesus! How do you think people get the train?" that was the wrong thing to say, because next thing I know she's pinned me to the wall with a knife at my throat.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain." She whispers. I whimper and put my hands up, I'd prefer not to die if I can manage it. The man snorts. Although I am practically peeing myself with fear, I still manage a glare. She shoves herself away from me.

"How come they didn't find you?" she says. The fact that her voice is still so soft frightens me more than if she had been shouting.

"I don't know! I..I hid?"

"No one hides that close to demons without being found."

"Wait, demons? What the fuck is going on here?"

The man stands up fully." Look, every bloody time we 'rescue' someone, it's always the same. No 'thank you', just 'what was that? Demons are real? Am I insane?' blah blah blah. Demons are real, we kill them. The end." He says, thoroughly exasperated. They start to leave the train.

"Wait! W..what do I do now?" I say. How can I go to work at the office after this? I can't leave the train driver either. He could have kids or something!

The girl turns to me before she steps off the train, smiles and says "Carry on with your life! You're young! Just forget about this whole thing!"

Then they leave me, on a train in the middle of nowhere, with a dead guy and 2 unconscious demons.

This is the beginning of a story. The story of how I, Mark Howell, royally fucked up my life. Enjoy the ride, because I sure as hell didn't.

The end of part 1! I need your reviews guys. I have never written something like this before, and I could do with some help! I love you guys!

**Review or the ghost of the train driver with no name will haunt you forever!**


End file.
